Áåçíàäåãà
by Julianna2
Summary: Î÷åíü ïðîøó ëþäåé ñî ñëàáîé ïñèõèêîé íå ÷èòàòü... Êîíåö íåìíîãî íåîæèäàííûé, èìõî... è åñëè âû ïñèõîëîãè÷åñêè íå áóäåòå ê ýòîìó ãîòîâû, òî ìîæ


Áîëüøîå ñïàñèáî Èðèíå Àëëåãðîâîé çà åå ïðåêðàñíûå ïåñíè, êîòîðûå ÿ èñïîëüçîâàëà, êàê âñòóïëåíèÿ ê ÷àñòÿì ìîåãî ôèêà. 

_Ïðèìå÷àíèå àâòîðà: êîíåö íåìíîãî íåîæèäàííûé (èìõî), ïîýòîìó ëþäåé ñî ñëàáîé ïñèõèêîé ïðîøó íå ÷èòàòü)))_

Áåçíàäåãà 

ß òîíó â îêåàíå ëþáâè;

Âîëíû ïëåùóòñÿ ÷åðåç êðàé.

Êòî-òî êðèêíóë: "Äàâàé ïëûâè,

Ïîòèõîíå÷êó âûïëûâàé".

Íî â îòâåò ÿ åìó êðè÷ó:

"Òû íå ñìîæåøü ìåíÿ ïîíÿòü!

ß â ëþáâè óòîíóòü õî÷ó,

È íå íàäî ìåíÿ ñïàñàòü…"

Ïîñëåäíèé ãîä åå îáó÷åíèÿ â Õîãâàðòñå ïîäõîäèë ê êîíöó. Ñåìü äîëãèõ ìó÷èòåëüíûõ ëåò… Ñåìü ëåò ìå÷òàíèé, ñòðàäàíèé è ëþáâè… Áåçîòâåòíîé ëþáâè, ëþáâè çàïðåòíîé…

"Êàê ìîæíî ëþáèòü ÷åëîâåêà â òðè ðàçà ñòàðøå ñåáÿ? ×åëîâåêà, â êîòîðîì âñå îñòàëüíûå âèäÿò òîëüêî ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ? Ýòî íå ìîæåò áûòü ëþáîâüþ…"

Íî ïî÷åìó òîãäà òàê ñæèìàåòñÿ ñåðäöå? Ïî÷åìó òàê áîëüíî ïðè ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òî ñêîðî ïðèäåòñÿ óåõàòü, ÷òîáû íèêîãäà áîëüøå íå óâèäåòü ëþáèìîãî ÷åëîâåêà? Ïî÷åìó òàê ÷àñòî ïî íî÷àì õî÷åòñÿ ïëàêàòü îò áåçûñõîäíîñòè?  Ëèëà íå çíàëà ýòîãî. Ñåìü ëåò îíà çàäàâàëà ñåáå ýòè âîïðîñû è íå ìîãëà íàéòè íà íèõ îòâåòà…

Îíà ïðîñòî ëþáèëà…

Ïðèøëî âðåìÿ âûïóñêíîãî áàëà. Åå ãðèôôèíäîðñêèå ïîäðóæêè òàíöåâàëè è âåñåëèëèñü. Ëèëå áûëî íå äî ïðàçäíèêà. Îíà ñîçíàâàëà, ÷òî ýòî ïîñëåäíèé äåíü, êîãäà îíà ìîæåò íàñëàæäàòüñÿ ñâîåé ëþáîâüþ.

Îáâåäÿ âçãëÿäîì ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêèé ñòîë, Ëèëà ìðà÷íî âçäîõíóëà: ïðîôåññîð Ôëèòâèê áîëòàë ñ ïðîôåññîðîì ÌàêÃîíàãàëë… îíè âåñåëî ñìåÿëèñü.

-Ñ âàìè âñå â ïîðÿäêå? – ðàçäàëñÿ çà åå ñïèíîé ìÿãêèé ãîëîñ äèðåêòîðà. Ãëàçà Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà èçó÷àëè óñïîêîèòåëüíóþ äîáðîòó.

-Äà, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà äåâóøêà, ñìóòèâøèñü. Âïåðâûå çà ñåìü ëåò îíà ïîçâîëèëà ñåáå ïðîÿâèòü õîòÿ êàêèå-òî ÷óâñòâà…

-À ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü… - íî òóò, ê ñ÷àñòüþ Ëèëû, åãî îòâëåêëà î÷åðåäíàÿ çàâàðóøêà ìåæäó Ãðèôôèíäîðîì è Ñëèçåðèíîì.

Ëèëå óäàëîñü òèõîíüêî âûñêîëüçíóòü èç çàëà; îíà ïîáåæàëà â ñâîþ êîìíàòó. Ðûäàíèÿ ïðîðâàëèñü íàðóæó, êîãäà îíà óâèäåëà ñîáðàííûé ÷åìîäàí è ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ýòî êîíåö. Îíà ïðîñòî ñòîÿëà è ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, äàæå íå âûòèðàÿ ñëåçû, ëüþùèåñÿ èç ãëàç.

Òóò â äâåðü ïîñòó÷àëè, òèõîíüêî, íî íàñòîé÷èâî. Ëèëå ïðèøëîñü åå îòêðûòü. Íà ïîðîãå ñòîÿëà äåêàí Ãðèôôèíäîðà è íåóâåðåííî ñìîòðåëà íà äåâóøêó.

-Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð ñêàçàë, ÷òî âû íå î÷åíü õîðîøî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåòå, è, âîçìîæíî, âàì íóæíà ïîìîùü…

Îíà åùå ðàç íåóâåðåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ëèëó: çàïëàêàííûå ãëàçà, ïîáåëåâøèå ãóáû, ãîðÿùèå ùåêè, äèêèé áëóæäàþùèé âçãëÿä…

-Íåò, - ðåçêî ïðîèçíåñëà Ëèëà, - ñî ìíîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Âñå íîðìàëüíî. – Ýòî áûëà åå ñàìàÿ ñîêðîâåííàÿ òàéíà. Íèêîìó íèêîãäà îíà äàæå íå íàìåêàëà íà ñâîè ÷óâñòâà. È òåïåðü íèêòî íå óçíàåò. Îíà óåäåò èç Õîãâàðòñà è óâåçåò ýòó òàéíó ñ ñîáîé. – Âñå íîðìàëüíî, - óæå áîëåå óâåðåííî ïîâòîðèëà þíàÿ ãðèôôèíäîðêà, - ïðîñòî ìíå æàëü ïîêèäàòü øêîëó, ðàññòàâàòüñÿ ñ äðóçüÿìè…

Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñòðàííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà äåâóøêó, íî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà è óøëà.

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü Ëèëà ïîêèíóëà Õîãâàðòñ.

Òîãäà æå ñîñòîÿëñÿ äëèííûé ðàçãîâîð ìåæäó Ìèíåðâîé ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è Àëüáóñîì Äàìáëäîðîì. 

*****

ß ñòîëüêî íî÷åé æäàëà,

Ñòîëüêî äîæäåé ïðîøëà,

Âñå ïðîêëèíàÿ âíîâü.

ß ñåðäöå ñâîå ñîæãëà,

Íî íå ãîðèò äîòëà

Ïðîêëÿòàÿ ëþáîâü.

Ïðîøëî íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ. Ëèëà æèëà êàê â òóìàíå. 

Îäíàæäû âåðíóâøèñü äîìîé, îíà îáíàðóæèëà áîëüøîé áåëûé êîíâåðò ñ äî áîëè çíàêîìîé ïå÷àòüþ. Ðîâíûå áóêâû ãëàñèëè:

"Ìèññ Ëèëà Ãðåé,

Íàñòîÿùèì óäîñòîâåðÿåòñÿ, ÷òî Âû ïðèãëàøàåòåñü íà ðàáîòó â Øêîëó Âîëøåáñòâà è Êîëäîâñòâà Õîãâàðòñ â êà÷åñòâå àññèñòåíòà ïðîôåññîðà Çàêëèíàíèé Ôëèòâèêà.

Îòâåòüòå, ïîæàëóéñòà, î ñâîåì ðåøåíèå êàê ìîæíî ñêîðåå.

Äèðåêòîð øêîëû,

Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð.

P.S.: Ëèëà, ÿ î÷åíü íàäåþñü íà òâîå ñîãëàñèå."

Òåïåðü ïåðåä íåé ñòîÿë âûáîð: æèòü äàëüøå, ìåäëåííî ñõîäÿ ñ óìà, èëè âåðíóòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ.

Îíà íå õîòåëà òóäà âîçâðàùàòüñÿ…

Ýòî áûëî áû óæàñíî: ñíîâà âèäåòü… ñíîâà áûòü òàê áëèçêî… ñíîâà çíàòü, ÷òî íàäåæäû íåò…

Îíà âåðíóëàñü.

Ýòî áûëî ñàìîé áîëüøîé îøèáêîé â åå æèçíè. Äíè òÿíóëèñü ìó÷èòåëüíî äîëãî, áîëü íå îòïóñêàëà íè íà ñåêóíäó, îíà ñòàëà ëèøü åùå ñèëüíåå, ïîòîìó ÷òî Ëèëà áîëüøå íå áûëà ó÷åíèöåé. Ïðîôåññîð Ôëèòâèê âñå ÷àùå èíòåðåñîâàëñÿ åå ñàìî÷óâñòâèåì è ñòðàííî ïîãëÿäûâàë íà äåâóøêó. Åé ñòàëî êàçàòüñÿ, ÷òî îí î ÷åì-òî äîãàäûâàåòñÿ.

Ñèòóàöèÿ áûëà áåçâûõîäíàÿ.

*****

Æèçíü áåç òåáÿ ïóñòà;

Òàì, ãäå æèëà ìå÷òà,

Óìèðàþò â ñëåçàõ

Öâåòû ïå÷àëè ãîðüêîé,

Ãîðüêîé…

Æèçíü áåç òåáÿ…

Òû â íåæíîñòè îãíÿ,

Òû â ìóçûêå äîæäÿ…

Ìîÿ òåíü,

Íî÷ü è äåíü.

È ñ êàæäûì ñíåãîïàäîì

Ðÿäîì

Òû, ëþáîâü ìîÿ…

ß ïëà÷ó…

Äåíü áûë ïàñìóðíûé, ïîä ñòàòü íàñòðîåíèþ Ëèëû. Ôëèòâèê óøåë â Õîãñìèä, à îíà ðåøèëà îñòàòüñÿ, áîÿñü, ÷òî íå âûäåðæèò òàêîãî íàïðÿæåíèÿ. Äåâóøêà ñòîÿëà â êàáèíåòå Çàêëèíàíèé è, ñìîòðÿ â îêíî è âîñêðåøàÿ â ïàìÿòè ëþáèìûé îáðàç, îòìå÷àëà â áëîêíîòå ðåçóëüòàòû ïîñëåäíèõ èññëåäîâàíèé.

-Ìèññ Ãðåé, - óñëûøàëà îíà íåãðîìêèé ãîëîñ ïðîôåññîðà Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, - íå ìîãëè áû âû ìíå ïîìî÷ü? Ìíå ñðî÷íî íóæíî çàêîí÷èòü îäèí ïðîåêò, íî îäíà ÿ íå ñïðàâëþñü. Âû îäíà îñòàëèñü â øêîëå, âñå óøëè â Õîãñìèä…

Äåâóøêà ñîãëàñíî êèâíóëà è ïîñëóøíî ïîïëåëàñü çà Ìèíåðâîé. Çàéäÿ â ïðîñòîðíûé êëàññ òðàíñôèãóðàöèè, Ëèëà îòìåòèëà, ÷òî çäåñü íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê îíà çàêîí÷èëà øêîëó.

Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïîïðîñèëà åå ïðîâåðèòü íà çà÷àðîâàííîì ñòåêëÿííîì øàðå íåñêîëüêî ïðîñòåéøèõ çàêëèíàíèé. È õîòÿ Òðàíñôèãóðàöèÿ áûëà ëþáèìûì ïðåäìåòîì Ëèëû, è îíà áûëà ëó÷øåé íà ñâîåì êóðñå, íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èëîñü, òàê êàê ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî äðîæàëè ðóêè, ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî ñêàçûâàëîñü ïîñòîÿííîå íàïðÿæåíèå.

Ìèíåðâà âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñâîþ áûâøóþ ó÷åíèöó.

-Òàê ÿ è äóìàëà, - òèõî ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà. – Ìèññ Ãðåé, Ëèëà, ÷òî ñ âàì ïðîèñõîäèò? Ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ âû ñàìè íà ñåáÿ íå ïîõîæè.

È òóò Ëèëà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà äèêîå æåëàíèå ïîäåëèòüñÿ ñ êåì-íèáóäü ñâîèì ãîðåì, ðàññêàçàòü î ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâàõ. Îíà áîëüøå íå ìîãëà äåðæàòü âñå ýòî â ñåáå… Ïóñòü äàæå ñëóøàòåëåì ñòàíåò Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.

-Äåëî â òîì,  - Ëèëà ãîðüêî óñìåõíóëàñü, åå ãîëîñ ñëåãêà äðîæàë, - ÷òî åùå íà ïåðâîì êóðñå ÿ ïîëþáèëà ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ. ß ïîíèìàëà, ÷òî ýòî íåïðàâèëüíî, íî… íè÷åãî íå ìîãëà ñ ñîáîé ïîäåëàòü. Ýòî ñèëüíåå ìåíÿ…

-Ëèëà, íå íàäî… Åñëè òåáå áîëüíî ãîâîðèòü îá ýòîì… - Ìèíåðâà ëàñêîâî ïîñìîòðåëà íà äåâóøêó, íå îñîçíàâ, ÷òî îáðàòèëàñü ê íåé íà "òû", ÷åãî íèêîãäà íå ïîçâîëÿëà ñåáå ñ ó÷åíèêàìè.

-Íåò, ÿ ñëèøêîì äîëãî äåðæàëà ýòî â ñåáå. Áîþñü, ÷òî â îäèí ïðåêðàñíûé äåíü ÿ íå âûäåðæó, - îíà äàæå íå çàìå÷àëà ñëåç òåêóùèõ ïî ùåêàì. – ß ïîëþáèëà ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî… Ñíà÷àëà ÿ äóìàëà, ÷òî ýòî ïðîñòî âîñõèùåíèå ïðåêðàñíûì ìàñòåðîì, íî ñ êàæäûì ãîäîì ÷óâñòâî ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå ñèëüíåå è ñèëüíåå, - Ëèëà íåðâíî òåðåáèëà êîëüöî, íå ãëÿäÿ íà ñèäÿùóþ ïåðåä íåé æåíùèíó. – Õóæå âñåãî áûëî íî÷àìè… Åñëè äíåì ÿ ìîãëà çàïðÿòàòü ñâîè ÷óâñòâà ãëóáîêî âíóòðè, òî ÿ íå ìîãëà çàïðåòèòü ñåáå ìå÷òàòü ïî íî÷àì… Î÷åíü ÷àñòî ÿ ïðîñûïàëàñü âñÿ â ñëåçàõ… - îíà íå ïîíèìàëà, ïî÷åìó ãîâîðèò âñå ýòî… Íî âûëåòåëî îäíî ñëîâî, à çà íèì è äðóãèå. – ß ñêðûâàëà ñâîè ÷óâñòâà îòî âñåõ. Áûëî áû óæàñíî, åñëè áû êòî-òî óçíàë…

ß äóìàëà, ÿ âûäåðæó îòúåçä èç Õîãâàðòñà… À ïîòîì ïðèøëî ïèñüìî îò äèðåêòîðà… - ãîëîñ äåâóøêè ñîðâàëñÿ. – Âñå îêàçàëîñü òîëüêî õóæå. ß íå ìîãó ñ ýòèì áîðîòüñÿ… Ñëèøêîì áîëüíî…

Ëèëà óæå íå ñäåðæèâàëà ðâóùèåñÿ íàðóæó ðûäàíèÿ. Ìèíåðâà âçÿëà åå ëàäîíü â ñâîþ ðóêó. Äåâóøêà ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà, â êîòîðûõ ñâåòèëîñü îò÷àÿíèå ñî ñëàáûì ëó÷èêîì íàäåæäû.

-ß ëþáëþ… - îíà íå äîãîâîðèëà, âñòðåòèâøèñü âçãëÿäîì ñî ñâîèì áûâøèì äåêàíîì.

-ß çíàþ, - òèõî ñêàçàëà Ìèíåðâà. – ß ïîíÿëà ýòî òðè ãîäà íàçàä, âî âðåìÿ îäíîãî èç óðîêîâ, - Ëèëà âçäðîãíóëà:

-È ÷òî òåïåðü?

Îòâåòîì åé áûëî ìîë÷àíèå…

Ëèøü îäèíîêàÿ ñâå÷à ìåäëåííî äîãîðàëà íà ñòîëå, è ãîðÿ÷èå ãóáû æàðêî öåëîâàëè, ñâîäÿ ñ óìà…


End file.
